Island Contest
by NobodyofVentus
Summary: (Name may change) This is a total drama style competition with my favorite fictional characters, please note no TD characters appear in this story, and it is a massive crossover of so many things i have lost track of the exact number. Takes place after all book series, and in the middle of tv series. I do not own the rights to any of these shows or books. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1:Making teams

**Chapter 1: Making teams**

"Hello, and welcome to island showdown, in this 9 week summer camp 24 different minors will compete for a prize of 5 thousand dollars." The host said, "I'm the host, Lucas Mills."

Lucas looked through a telescope and saw a ship coming.

"Ah and here come to contestants now."

The boat landed, and 24 people stepped off of the ship, it then left and the minors looked around at their new surroundings. The camp was rather basic, two cabins one for each team, two sides to each cabin for boys and for girls, and a dining hall run by the chief/co-host. The forest was directly next to and all around the cabins, and basically they were standing on the dock, there was a fire pit, and a beach. They knew it would be interesting.

"I am about to announce the teams, if I call your name go stand on the other side of the dock." Lucas said.

"Bart Allen."

Bart walked over to the other side of the dock.

"Cassie Sandsmark."

Cassie walked over and stood next to Bart.

"Tim Drake."

Tim walked over and joined his friends.

"Corner Kent."

Corner walked over and stood next to the others.

"Chase Stein."

Chase and Old Lace walked over and stood next to the others.

"Molly Hayes."

Molly walked over and stood next to chase, smiling.

"Calypso."

Calypso walked over and stood on the other side of the dock.

"Leo Valdez."

Leo walked over and stood next to Calypso.

"Star Butterfly."

Star walked over to join her new team.

"Nico Minoru."

Nico walked over and stood next to Chase.

"Henry Mills."

Henry walked over and stood next to the others.

"And Karolina Dean."

Karolina went and stood next to Molly and Chase.

"You 12 campers will now make up the team known as, the Blue Brigade."

The Blue brigade looked at their team members, some with suspicion, others with friendliness.

"As for the rest of you."

"Reynie Muldoon, Kate Weatherall, Sticky Washington, Constance Contraire, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico Di Angelo, and Will Solace. You will now make up the team known as the Red ravagers."

The new teams looked at each other, determining that these were fair teams.

"Your first challenge starts in 20 minutes, get yourselves situated in your cabins. Blue Brigade, you get the west cabin, Red Ravagers, you get the east cabin."

The Blue brigade walked to their cabin and picked their beds. Chase, Bart, Tim, Leo, Henry, and Corner were talking with each other and learning their strengths.

"So, Chase, may I ask why you have a dinosaur with you?" Leo said.

"It's a complicated story, but Old Lace wouldn't hurt anyone unless I was in danger." Chase replied.

"Can you control it?" Leo said, eyeing Old Lace.

"Sort of, I can ask her to do things but she has a free will. We have a telepathic and empathic link so if one of us gets hurt we both feel it." Chase explained.

"Well, as long as she won't attack us I suppose its fine. So what do you guys think the first challenge will be?" Tim said, trying to change the topic.

"No telling, but it's probably going to be difficult." Henry said.

The girls of the Blue Brigade were having a similar conversation.

"So what is that?" Karolina asked, pointing at Star's magic wand.

"Oh it's just my wand." Star explained.

"Out of curiosity Karolina why is your skin so many different colors?" Cassie asked.

"Because she's an alien!" Molly replied.

"An Alien?" Calypso asked.

"Technically yes, I am an alien. But I was born on earth and I have lived here all my life." Karolina explained.

"Well that is certainly interesting, but I wonder what we are gonna have to do for the first challenge." Cassie asked.

"No telling." Nico replied.

In the red Ravagers cabin all of their team were meeting together to determine how they would go up against the other team.

"Alright guys, what are your strengths?" Annabeth asked the four she did not know.

"I have an eidetic memory." Stick said.

"I have my bucket." Kate said.

"What's in it?" Piper asked.

"Well there's my pen light, my Swiss army knife, my kaleidoscope…" Kate started.

"Ok we get the idea." Percy said, turning to Reynie he said, "What about you?"

"I'm clever." Reynie said.

"And what about you?" Hazel asked, turning to Constance.

"She can create poems, and she's smart." Reynie said quickly, not giving Constance a chance to reveal her secret.

"Right so when did he say the first challenge was?" Frank asked.

"Right about now actually." Sticky said.

Both teams walked out and met Lucas at the fire pit. He was there, holding two flags and in front of him was a large amount of paintball guns.

"Everyone, take a paintball gun. We are going to play Capture the flag. If you, or your empathically linked dinosaur, are hit by a paintball you're the other team's prisoner, unless you're rescued by your team. You each get 20 minutes to find a base and set up your flag, when you hear the alarm the game has started. The first team to capture the other team's flag wins an advantage in the next challenge." Lucas said.

"And remember, the only rule is that you are not allowed to do anything that would cause extreme and long term damage to the other team or yourself." Lucas said, "And your twenty minutes starts, Now!"

And the two teams, after arming themselves, ran in opposite directions. First the Blue brigade found a cave, and hid their flag deep inside it. Then they assigned the guards as Henry, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Star, and Tim. All the others were attacks.

The red Ravagers were set up in a similar pattern. They had Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, and Piper on defense while the others took the offensive and looked for the enemies base. They set up base in a complex underground cavern that they knew no one would ever look inside. And then everyone of them heard the alarm, the match had started. The attacking teams ran towards the camp, hoping to find the others.


	2. Chapter 2: Capture The Flag

**Chapter 2: Capture the Flag (With a few surprises)**

An ordinary game of capture the flag with a bunch of minors, what could possibly go wrong? Well for starters no one knew that the other team or their team members for that matter, had powers. Bart used his powers to run through the forest at a fast rate, so fast no one could spot him. Chase had decided to go with a very, up front attack. He lit a small pinecone on fire, and tossed it in the general direction of the fire pit, it lit the fire in the fire pit, and the other team rushed towards the fire pit, except for Reynie, Kate, Sticky, and Constance. They saw through the trap and snuck around into the forest. Back at the fire pit Chase was unleashing a barrage of paint in every direction, using the smoke from the fire to conceal himself. Once the smoke started clearing Chase fell back. Karolina took advantage of the smoke screen and flew above the trees to avoid being spotted. Molly followed Karolina from the ground. Corner and Cassie also decided to fly, they stuck to the trees to avoid being spotted. Jason however had a similar idea, he flew to the top of a tree using the wind manipulation, and then he realized there were three others. He took aim at Corner, and fired. His paintball missed, but barely. Lucas was watching, and he was frankly finding this not interesting enough.

"Ugh this is boring, what this game needs is excitement." Lucas said, "Ah I got it, Thresher! You're up."

A tall girl with brown hair, glasses, and wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and combat boots walked out of the mess hall, wearing a full ammo belt of paintballs, and holding two paintball guns. Lucas got out a speaker.

"Alright campers listen up, if any of you are hit by a paintball from Thresher's gun you're her prisoner, unless your team can save you." Lucas told the campers, "Also remember you can only capture the enemy flag if yours is still there."

Chase and Old Lace darted in and out of the trees to avoid being spotted, they started running after Karolina, knowing their distraction had worked. He loaded his paintball gun, and got ready for anything. Old Lace was fully alert, and he could sense it. They were running closer to the enemy base, but how long until they got there? Meanwhile the Red Ravagers were searching for the base and recovering from the attack. Suddenly they were aware that multiple of them were missing. Percy looked around, and he realized that Reynie, Kate, Sticky, and Constance had used the ambush as a cover to escape. The Mysterious Benedict Society (aka Reynie, Kate, Sticky and Constance) were running through the forest, searching for the enemy base. Then Reynie noticed something odd. There was a strange device attached to a tree. Upon closer examination they discovered it to be a camera, the enemy team had set up cameras all around their base. This meant they were getting close, but they also knew they were there. In the Blue Brigade base Leo was fiddling with his special laptop (designed not to attract monsters) and setting up the rest of his traps. While Nico was setting up some kind of magical barrier, Calypso was helping Leo, and Henry, Star, and Tim were exploring the cave.

"Hey guys this cave is much deeper than we first through." Henry reported.

"Have you found an end?" Calypso asked.

"No, and strangely enough there seems to be a tunnel, should we see where it leads?" Star asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Tim said, "It could lead anywhere on the island."

"Aww but what if it leads to the enemy base?" Star said.

"You think it could?" Leo asked.

"Maybe." Henry said.

"Let's not try it." Leo said.

In the forest, Chase, Molly, and Karolina were through the forest. Ready for anything. Karolina flew above the ground slightly. While the other two just walked. Suddenly Old Lace could smell something, Chase motioned for the others to be silent. They became silent, and then Old Lace discovered the location of the enemy base, it was hidden inside of a cave, but it was heavily guarded. They would need a plan b.

"Hazel do you sense anything?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing… wait a minute yes, there's someone in the forest very close by." Hazel replied.

"How many people?" Frank asked.

"I can't tell, but definitely someone's there." Hazel said.

"Maybe I should turn into a falcon and scout it out." Frank suggested.

"I think that's the best idea." Annabeth said.

Without another word Frank turned into a Falcon and flew around the area of the base. He spotted Chase and the others, but they were moving away from the base. When he got back Will and Nico were arguing over weather Nico should shadow travel and grab the flag, then shadow travel back.

"I could be there and back, we could win easily." Nico argued.

"But last time you nearly got yourself killed." Will practically screamed.

The others let them argue and listened to Frank's report.

"There were three of them, and one of them was flying." Frank said.

"Flying?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but they didn't seem to notice me. They seemed to be heading in the opposite direction of here. Though I did see Thresher traveling dangerously close to us." Frank said.

"Well let's hope she doesn't find us." Annabeth said.

Back in the Blue Brigade base Chase and the others had returned, using Old Lace to avoid the enemy entirely. They reported what they saw to the others.

"Their base is in a cave, well-guarded." Chase explained.

"We found a tunnel in the back of the base." Star said.

"Do you think it leads to the enemy base?" Karolina asked.

"Only one way to be sure, Leo you should set up traps around that tunnel too just in case it is a passage." Molly said.

"Right and Molly, Karolina, and I can go through the passage and see if we can spot the others." Chase said.

"Alright but be careful, you will definitely meet heavy resistance." Leo warned.

After they left, Leo took Nico aside to ask a question. Calypso followed and joined their conversation.

"You have been warding against magic right?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah why?" Nico asked.

"Do you think you can ward against shadow travel?" Leo asked.

"I've already warded against that with a bit of a redirection spell, anyone trying to travel here will end up right in front of Thresher." Nico said.

"Good, but we have to be careful. Annabeth is very competitive against others." Calypso said.

Reynie, Kate, Sticky, and Constance had almost figured out a way into the enemy base, when they realized it. They had to find a way in without any of the cameras activating. Reynie knew that there had to be traps, traps of some kind anyways. So Reynie started formulating a plan. He knew it would work, but the question was when to use it. Chase led the way through the passage, but Hazel knew they were coming. And she had them set up a defensive barricade. They rounded a corner, and discovered the barricade. Chase activated the device that Leo had given him, and a full sized table formed. He turned it on its side and used it as cover. The other team's defense opened fire. Chase, knowing this would happen, pulled out a small ball like device from his pocket, and lobbed it over the enemy barricade. Frank recognized it as a grenade, and threw a basket over it. Suddenly Hazel could feel someone else coming, someone coming through the front. She alerted the others and she, Piper, and Annabeth went to the main entrance to deal with it. They discovered it was Thresher, she opened fire and they ducked behind a bunch of rocks. Karolina got an idea, she generated a prismatic shield around the table, and it blocked the paintballs that were being fired. She stepped forward, and put the shield around herself, Chase, and Molly. They slowly went forward and Frank, Will, and Nico fled the barricade and fell back. They discovered Thresher, and ducked down behind some rocks. Karolina, Chase, and Molly had gotten past the barricade and were now heading up the stairs, Karolina providing cover against the enemy shots while the other two shot from small holes opened in the shield. The Red Ravagers were cornered, and finally they realized only one way out of this, let Thresher take them prisoner. Piper let Thresher shoot her, Annabeth did as well, and one by one they were each taken prisoner. Eventually they were all prisoner, and their flag was unguarded. Chase grabbed the flag, and the runaways headed back through the tunnel and towards their base. At the exact same time as this Reynie, Kate, Sticky, and Constance were carrying out their plan. Kate (using Reynie's design) created a paintball grenade that would go off five times when thrown. Reynie examined the shield like device blocking the cave, it would be easy to disable with the screwdriver he had borrowed from Kate. Sticky started firing at the cameras, with Constance helping. Kate was using her slingshot to pelt the shied with marbles. Leo behind the shield was arming his paintball gun. While all the traps and cameras and people were distracted Reynie snuck next to the shield, and disabled it with the screwdriver. Kate started firing, and she lobbed the grenade, the defenders got down long enough for Kate to run in and steal the flag. The Mysterious Benedict Society ran from the enemy base and headed towards their own, unknown to them was that their defense had lost the flag. So they would have to capture their flag again. Percy and the others went back to base to regroup, where they met the Mysterious Benedict society and discovered that their defense was gone.

"Great what do we do now?" Jason asked, looking at Percy.

"I'm not sure, wait is that the enemy flag?" Percy asked pointing to the flag Kate was holding.

"Yeah, we took it just now, but we can't capture it without our flag." Reynie explained.

"Well where could the rest of our team be?" Sticky asked.

"They must have been taken by Thresher." Kate said.

"We should rescue them." Jason said.

"Agreed, but where are they?" Percy asked.

"Hmm, I think I know where to check." Reynie said.

The six of them, working as a team, made their way to the mess hall. They held onto the flag, figuring that it would be best if no one knew where it was. They looked inside, and what they saw was quite terrifying. Their entire defense team was in chains, actual chains, and were chained to the fridge, and Thresher was out, luckily for them. Percy went over and unchained Annabeth, while the others freed the rest of them. The defensive team took the enemy flag, and went looking for a new base. They finally settled in a different cave, which Hazel was sure was not connected to the enemy base. Meanwhile Chase and the runaways were giving their defensive team the enemy flag, and they went out to search for the enemy base, which presumably had been moved. Bart had been running all over the island and had discovered the enemy base, he was working on the perfect way to steal the flag. Finally he decided it would be best to just run in and take it. He ran inside in a flash, and swiped the flag. He started running back to his base, and stopped using his super-speed just before reaching the base, then he ran in, and captured the flag. The game was over, the Blue Brigade had won.


End file.
